The christmas surprise guest
by Shahines-a new csi
Summary: Grissom,who wants make the surprise of her life to Sara for Christmas Eve,calls William Petersen,who plays his role in a Forensic TV series recounting their dayly in the lab,to join their party.Sara won't recover anytime soon...Told by herself.O.S.


**The surprise guest of Christmas.**

With Grissom, since we live together we have formed the habit of sharing our passion, whether common or not. We love going to movies, watching silent films, we stroll in the park, traveling, going to the roller coaster, eating, etc. ...

But what we love most, besides spending much time in bed, it surprises us both: that which is surprising as the other, a game that we take great pleasure to share.

One day, Christmas Eve, Grissom gave me the surprise of my life, I will not ever be expected, the least we can say "I think the record in this area will never be beaten unless I carried him his dearest wish: to go on the highest mountain of the Russian world, which is not going to happen, given our situation.

We had dinner at a fancy restaurant, then we danced all night and we went home for the opening of Christmas gifts. I offered a rare edition Griss species of the rarest insects ever recorded, a work he never managed to find so far. But, surprise: he had nothing for me, or almost! I was really disappointed, I thought that life first Christmas magic was missing! He reassured me he could not decide it did not know what to give me, apart from his love, of course!

We got into our room and after preliminary languorous, we undressed and we made love till morning, then we slept until noon. We got to take a shower and a big hug later, we were having breakfast in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Griss and I looked into his eyes that could sound good over here at this time of day? I was going to get up to open when Griss interrupted me in my tracks: he wanted to go so I not insisted and let him go see who it was.

He was slow to come back so I went to see what happened when a sudden my heart wavered: to me, Griss stood near the door and talked with his double ... "Incredible, this resemblance, I n 'to not believe my eyes! I told myself to myself that this must be unreal, or Griss then hid the existence of his twin brother, except that of course he never had a brother to my knowledge "I was going to faint when Griss realized my presence behind him and caught me narrowly," it is my love? "Asked he, anxiously.

He put me between our guest and comfortably on our sofa. The invited him, took place in front of me, which put me really uncomfortable, because of its resemblance to Griss. Ten minutes later, Griss returned with hot drinks. He then moved to my side and took my hand because I felt nervous: it was normal, the man sitting opposite me was his spitting image, it had its charm and disturbed me so much I lost all my ways. Griss then explained the situation.

He had gone a few weeks earlier at a seminar in Los Angeles as he had a day off during his months of absence, he had the opportunity to visit the studios of Hollywood, a dream he had since a kid and all that he finally had the opportunity to visit. It was there that he met several people, including his double. He said he was the principal actor who played in the famous TV series dealing with everyday life in the lab. At first incredulous, I asked him to make me what he did immediately.

"My darling, I have the honor to present you your Christmas present: William Petersen, who plays my role in the series on our lives!

I was taken aback, I could not believe what was happening to me: how was it possible that my man can have a double in real life? And a great actor, and more! Immediately, I hastened to ask questions: Is what I had my double too, is our love story is brought to the screen, etc.. .. Griss answered all my questions, since he knew well since William the visit to Los Angeles.

He asked me what I thought of my gift, I replied, a hint he gave me the greatest gift of the Earth, but it was expected that I would not stop rehashing this memorable day and be very jealous of this actor because of his charm is so special because, without meaning to, I fell madly in love with him and I became an ardent fan of him. Griss could regret for having done such a nice surprise but strangely it was not the case because he trusted me and loved me enough to agree to share me with my new passion.

The day continued with lunch at the restaurant, where our entrance caused a sensation, and then ended with a dinner at another restaurant and a visit to our lab where William's visit was also feeling. Then everyone returned to his side. I will never forget this day and this surprised me Griss made, it was the happiest day of my life!


End file.
